Can't Hold it back
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: Skailar and Lloyd are brother and sister, and extremely close. But that all changes when Skailar strikes Lloyd in the head with her icy magic. She closes everyone out of her life, and rarely leaves her room. But what would happen if she left all her troubles behind?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, first I want to say: I FINALLY SAW FROZEN! *FANGIRL SQUEAL*. This is a mix up for Ninjago and Frozen. I'm using Skailar and Lloyd, because I couldn't develop a brother for Zane. (yes I thought this through.) And I don't own Frozen. (no matter how much I wish I did.) Or Lego/Ninjago. Enjoy! Oh, and just to let you know, Yeva, is a girl Olaf. Okay? Okay. Good. (The fault in our stars humor... Ah that's so sad. VnV)**

* * *

It was a freezing night in Ninjago City. It was the middle of the night, and a prince that should have been sleeping, was wide awake. He walked to his older sister's room, and attempted to wake her."Skailar! Skailar get up!" he said happily.

"Lloyd," Skailar mumbled tiredly "go back to sleep."

"But I can't! The earth's awake! Alive in every way! So I'm awake!" Lloyd said laying on his sister's stomach. "So we have to, have to play!" he said nudging his sister.

"Go play alone!" Skailar demanded pushing her brother away from her, and off her bed.

Lloyd hit the ground with a quiet thump, and thought. Then suddenly, he smiled. His sister loved her ice powers. This was how they'd play. Lloyd climbed back onto Skailar's bed, and shoved her again, and lifted her eyelid. "Do you want to build a snowman?" he asked cheeky.

Skailar's eyes flew open, and she smiled wildly. The ten-year-old girl, and five-year-old boy ran down to their parent's throne room. The two burst through the door, and closed it behind them. "Use your magic! Use your magic!" Lloyd begged his sister.

Skailar smiled. "Alright." she said quietly. "Watch this." Skailar's hands twirled around each other, creating one of the most beautiful things Lloyd's eyes ever saw. Light frozen flakes of ice and snow flew from Skailar's hands. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Lloyd nodded with total happiness. Skailar attempted to make a double-helix shaped thing. When she'd done that, she set her small frozen creation on the ground, and thrust her arms in the air, and snow fell gently on them both. "I love it!" Lloyd giggled loudly.

"Yeah? Watch this." Skailar gently taped the ground with her foot, and a thin, beautiful sheet of ice covered the floor beneath them.

Lloyd slipped, and fell. "This is amazing!" he giggled.

"Wanna build that snowman?" Skailar asked.

"Yes!" Lloyd said loudly.

Enough snow had gathered on the ground, and the two rolled the snow into balls. Lloyd even rolled the middle, and when he picked it up, he fell on the snowman due to the weight of the snow. When they finished Skailar went behind the snowman, took his two stick arms, and in a fake higher-ed voice said: "Hi I'm Yeva, and I like warm hugs!"

Lloyd ran up to Yeva, and hugged her. "I love you Yeva!"

The two played for hours. Then, Lloyd jumped in the air. Skailar magically placed a drift of snow beneath his feet, with a solid crust. He jumped again, and again, Skailar caught him with her snow. Again, and again they did this. "Slow down Lloyd!" Skailar warned fearfully.

"Catch me!" the boy said jumping.

Skailar shot her snowy magic at Lloyd, but she slipped, and she hit her brother in the head. The boy rolled down a bank of snow, and his sister ran to him. "Lloyd. Lloyd?" she said frantically. "MAMA PAPA!" she yelled.

Skailar clutched her brother in her arms, and she noticed a strand of his hair, turn grey. Soon, Skailar heard footsteps, and her mother and father burst through the door. "Skailar! What have you done?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I'm going to feminize Zane, and change his name. Basically, he's Kristof. Except a girl because of Lloyd. (I really like the Lloyd x Zane paring ^U^) Zane's new name is Zilya. Russian.**

* * *

Skailar held her brother close to her, as her parents ran toward her. "We were playing with my powers. I didn't mean to! I'm sorry." tears streaked down her face, as Misacko picked up her son.

"He's ice cold." Misacko said fearfully.

"I know where we need to go." said Garmadon. "Wu! Saddle up Veck, and Shard! We're going out." Garmadon saw his brother sprint down the stairs, and in a few minutes, two horses were saddled up and ready.

Misacko held Lloyd as the horses galloped through the kingdom. Garmadon held his daughter close to him as he rode. Eventually, they reached the outskirts of the kingdom, and were galloping through a frozen forest. The thumping of horse hooves seemed to be a lullaby for Lloyd. But Skailar knew he was hurt. unconscious because of her. After a lot of horse back riding, the family reached a clearing, covered in stone and boulders. Garmadon climbed off his horse, and helped Skailar down. The man went over to his wife, and took their son in his arms. "Help! Please! My son!" the king called.

The objects that Skailar thought were boulders, came to life, and looked up at them all with shining cyan eyes. "It's the king!" one of them said.

"Help! It's my son. My daughter shot him with her magic. He's hurt!" Garmadon said frantically.

"Get Grandpebble!" One of the young ones said.

Then, a boulder rolled up to Garmadon's feet. "What has happened your majesty?" the old troll asked.

"My daughter struck my son with her powers." Garmadon knelt, Lloyd still in his arms.

"Was she cursed with these powers?" asked the troll.

"No, born. And they are getting stronger." Answered Garmadon.

The troll quickly examined Lloyd. "You are lucky it was not his heart. The heart won't change easily. But the mind, will be persuaded." the troll said.

"What can you do?" asked Misacko.

"I think it would be best to remove every memory of magic from your son's mind." said the troll.

Like magic, memories were pulled from Lloyd's mind, and changed one by one. To winter surroundings. Not magic ones. "But, I will leave the fun."

"But, he won't know I have powers anymore." Skailar said quietly.

"My dear it's for the best. Listen to me. Your power will only grow stronger. It is quite beautiful, yes, but there is also great danger in it. Fear will become your enemy, and eventually, your murderer. If you do not learn to control it." The troll's words terrified Skailar.

"Skailar, it will be fine. She'll learn to control them I'm sure." the king let out a sigh. "But until then, we will reduce the staff, close the gates, minimize Skailar's contact with people. Including Lloyd."

"But-" Skailar began.

''-Skailar please dear listen. We don't want you to hurt anyone. You will listen to this. So everyone can be safe." Misacko cut her stepdaughter off.

Skailar nodded, and stared at the frost covered earth. "Alright." she agreed.

* * *

The family returned home. Skailar walked up to her room. Not saying good night to her brother, and went to sleep. The next morning, snow covered the ground. Last night, Queen Misacko, and King Garmadon let half the staff go, and Lloyd noticed how empty it was. But when he saw the snow on the ground outside, he ran straight to Skailar's room. "Skailar! Do you want to build a snowman? There's lots of snow outside! can we play! You've been in there all morning!" Lloyd said peering through the keyhole.

"Go away Lloyd!" Skailar snapped.

"Okay. Bye Skailar." Lloyd turned and walked away from his sister's door.

Skailar placed her hands on the window pane, and saw that it became engulfed with frost and ice...

Later that night, King Garmadon came into Skailar's room. "Skailar, let me see your hands."

Skailar shook her head, and placed them behind her back. "I don't want to hurt you like I did Lloyd!" she said.

"You see these gloves?" asked the king.

Skailar nodded. "Yes." she said.

Garmadon gently took one of Skailar's hands from behind her back, and put the glove on it. "They will help control your powers." Garmadon said putting the other glove on Skailar's opposite hand. "You see?" he asked.

"Yes." she answered.

"Conceal it." the king said.

"Don't feel it."

"Don't let it show." they both said.

* * *

A few years later, when Lloyd turned nine, he ran up to Skailar's door again. "Skailar! It's snowing again! Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes around? Please come out! I've been talking to paintings for fun!" Lloyd got down on his knees, and looked under his sister's door.

"Go away Lloyd! I don't want to play with you!" Skailar lied. How she would have loved to play with her brother again.

''Fine." Lloyd said sadly getting to his feet.

A few days later, Skailar's gloves stopped working. "Get away from me!" Skailar said to her parents with fear. "My powers are getting stronger!"

"Being afraid only makes it worse!Calm down." the king said reaching for his daughter's hands.

Skailar quickly backed into a corner, and shook her head in fear. "No please! Don't touch me! I don't want to hurt you." Skailar said afraid.

* * *

A while later, when Lloyd turned nineteen, Lloyd ran straight past Skailar's door, and into his parent's room. "See you in a week." his voice had deepened.

The king, and queen, wrapped their son in a hug. "Wu will be coming with us, so Skailar is in charge." Misacko said.

Lloyd nodded. Skailar for once came out of her room, and primly walked up to her parents. She bowed. "Do you have to go?" she asked.

"You'll be fine Skailar." King Garmadon reassured her.

Each day passed. Skailar did the same thing she did every other day. Shut herself in her room, and every day, Lloyd begged her to come out ad at least talk to him. But, when two weeks had passed, Lloyd got very worried. So did Skailar. Skailar opened her door, to an upset brother, he looked so close to crying. "Lloyd. What's happened?" she asked.

"They're dead." he said tears finally escaping his eyes.

Skailar knew who he meant. Wu, and their mother, and father. Skailar bowed her head, she didn't want her brother to see her cry.


	3. Chapter 3 Coronation

Skailar didn't come out of her room. She refused to leave the only place she could use her powers, that her brother no longer knew about. She recreated her father, and stepmother with frost. She suddenly heard a knock at the door, and she quickly and quietly melted the creation, and threw the water out the window. "Skailar! People are wondering where you've been. You have to come out." Lloyd said, his ear pressed against the door.

Skailar stared at her door. She could see her brother again, if she wanted to. But then her mind was filled with the same fear that caused Lloyd harm. Skailar walked up to her door, unlocked it, and stared her brother in the face. "Lloyd. In a week, I will have come of age. Then, I will be able to come out." Skailar said looking straight into her brother's grey yes. "But until then, I must remain here. Please know I'm only trying to keep you safe."

"Safe from what!" Lloyd demanded.

Skailar took a slow breath, and answered:"I wish I could tell you."

* * *

A week passed, and as Skailar had said, she stayed locked away in her room, and when the morning of the coronation came, she simply dressed in her most formal dress, a dark purple floor length gown with a very long deep red jacket, and sleeves that reached her wrists but then went to her middle finger. And she had a lovely gold chain necklace that had a single sapphire. Misacko gave it to her. "Don't let them in. Don't let them see. You make a mistake, and your secrets out." Skailar whispered to her self.

She slipped on her deep teal gloves and stared at the painting of her father. "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let them know." she said staring at her father's face.

She heard a knock at her door. "Queen Skailar, it's time for the ceremony." a servant said calmly.

Skailar took a deep breath. She was so afraid. _'Fear will become your enemy, and eventually, your murder... If you can't control your powers.'_ Skailar remembered what the troll had said that night. "Conceal. Don't feel. Put on a show."

She opened up her door, to a row of servants on either side of the hall. "Tell the guards to open up the gates!" Skailar said proudly.

The soon to be queen, walked primly to the throne room, where the ceremony would be held. There were rows of pews set up, and painted dark purple. Skailar's favorite color. The large doors that hid the entire group of visitors that came from far and wide, opened revealing not only Skailar's face, but the faces of those who had come to see her. There, at the end of the hall, was the priest, and behind him a single throne, of which was hers. Her eyes lit up, and she tried to keep a calm face, but she could not, and for a split second, smiled. The woman folded her hands at her middle, and walked. her face had fallen, and when she reached the steps of the throne, she bowed to her knees, like they had practiced for weeks. "Ladies, and gentlemen, may I bestow unto you, your Queen, whom graciously bows to receive her crown." Skailar never understood why a priest did the ceremony.

"She bows before us, as a symbol of her eternal loyalty to Ninjago City. And now, she may stand."

Skailar stood, and took a breath, her long dress fell as she stood. "Would the Prince please remove her cloak?" Skailar smiled. She remembered that this was some kind of symbol of generosity.

Lloyd walked up to her, and went in front of her. He gently undid the button that held the cloak on her shoulders, and then, it fell to the floor, where it would lay until the banquet after her coronation. Skailar's dark blue eyes shined, and Lloyd seemed to be staring at someone, but Skailar didn't look. The priest went on, and on, and on. Skailar still remained alert, and when her tiara was placed on her head, she stood straighter. She stared at the Orb, and Scepter for a long while, before she reached for them. "Ahem." the priest whispered. "Your highness, your gloves."

Skailar stared at her hands, her deep blue gloves covering them. She reluctantly took the gloves off, and placed them between the Orb, and Scepter. She took them up in her hands. The nervousness in Skailar's heart, made fractals of ice climb up the Scepter, and Orb. "In recent death, arises the new Queen... May I introduce Queen Skailar of Ninjago City!" The priest said calmly.

Skailar quickly placed the Scepter and Orb back on the presentation pillow, and shoved her gloves back on. "Queen Skailar of Ninjago City!" the small crowd cheered.


	4. Chapter 4 Reveal

One by one, the guests left and then Skailar, put her cloak back on, and walked out as primly as she'd arrived. Lloyd walked behind her, unable to contain his excitement. The two walked into the large ball room a ways down the hall. "Queen Skailar of Ninjago City!" Announced the herald as Skailar stepped up to the small stage. Lloyd right behind her. "Prince Lloyd of Ninjago City." the herald announced again.

He led Lloyd up beside Skailar. "Here? Are you sure." The herald placed Lloyd barely two feet from his sister. "Oh, okay." he said awkwardly.

A few moments passed with silence between the brother and sister. "Hi." Skailar said with a slight smile, looking at her brother.

"Wait," Lloyd said in confusion "Hi me?" he asked.

"Mm hm." Skailar smiled a little brighter.

"Oh. Hi." he answered oddly.

"You look hansom." Skailar said smoothly.

"T-thank you. You look hansom-er, I mean more hansom, I mean you look beautiful." Lloyd stuttered out quickly.

Skailar giggled a bit, and Lloyd looked at her as if she'd committed murder. "So, this is what a party is." Skailar said glancing at her brother, than at the crowd of guests dancing about.

"Yeah." Lloyd looked at his sister with a smile. "All the people, sounds, the music."

Skailar smiled. "Oh, and that wonderful smell." She took a deep breath. "Carmel." Skailar and Lloyd said in unison. Then, laughed. Skailar covering her hand politely.

Lloyd sighed. "You know," he paused "It could be like this all the time." he said calmly, his blue eyes staring straight into Skailar's.

The new queen took a breath. "Yes," she said. "only, it can't." she said her eyes slowly flitting shut, as she folded her hands at her middle.

"But wh-" Lloyd began.

"-It. Just. Can't!" Skailar said swiftly turning away from her brother.

"Oh." he said his voice cracked a bit. "Excuse me for a minute." Lloyd walked away obviously shaken.

Skailar stared at her hands, and then at her brother. What was she going to do?

* * *

Lloyd stood by a window, staring out into the night seeing the people that were gathered below him. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hello." It was the girl he'd met earlier that day.

"Nya! How are you?" he asked happily.

"Wonderful." She smiled. "How are you?" she asked.

"Angry." he said.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"Because, this is the only time my sister will have a party as a queen! I can't live alone like this anymore." Lloyd said sadly.

"Hey, it could be worse. I have thirteen older brothers, and sisters. Kai was the worst! He, and four of my sisters pretended I was invisible. literally! For five years!"

Lloyd laughed. "Yeah. Skailar and I... We were inseprable as kids. But when I was five, she shut me out. I don't know why." Lloyd said sadly.

"It's what brothers and sisters do." Nya laughed.

"You look very beautiful." Lloyd smiled.

"Thank you so much."

The two talked for hours. Hours on end, and they couldn't stop laughing the entire time they did. "Can I ask you something?" Lloyd asked. Nya nodded gladly. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

"YES!"

* * *

Skailar was getting very tired. As far as she was used to, it was terribly late. "Your highness." a man and woman bowed. "Long live the Queen." he said.

Skailar smiled a little. "Thank-you. Best wishes to you, your family, and kingdom." Skailar bowed slightly.

"Oh! There she is!" Lloyd said excitedly pulling Nya behind him. Lloyd ran up to his sister.

"Skailar, oh I mean, Queen Skailar. May I introduce Princess Nya of The Northern Plain." Lloyd smiled.

"Your majesty." Nya bowed. "We would like your blessing," Nya looked up at Lloyd, giggling.

"For our marriage!" they said happily in unison.

"Wait, I'm lost what?" Skailar said in confusion.

"Well, we haven't planned all the details yet. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have cake, and candy." Lloyd said. "Oh! Would we live here?!" he asked.

"Absolutely!" Nya said unconvincing to Skailar.

"Oh! We could invite all thirteen of your brothers, and sisters to live with us!" Lloyd said happily.

"Slow down!" Skailar said sternly. "No one is coming to live with us, no one, is getting married." Skailar said firmly, making sure Lloyd knew she was serious.

"What?" Lloyd asked his mood shifting to a sad one.

"May I talk to you? Just for a minute? Alone?" Skailar asked worriedly.

"No." Lloyd said angrily. "Whatever you need to say, you can say in front of all of Nya, and me."

Skailar sighed. "Fine Lloyd. You can't marry a woman you just met." Skailar said calmly and primly.

"You can if it's true love." Lloyd snapped.

"Lloyd, what would you know about true love?" Skailar asked keeping her composure steady.

"More than you! All you know is how to shut me out!" Lloyd said angrily.

Skailar's face darkened a bit. "You wanted my blessing, but the answer is no!" Skailar said just as angrily back at her brother. "Now, excuse me."

Skailar began to walk away. "Your majesty, if I may-" Nya began.

"-No you may not, and I think you should go. The party is over." Skailar said clearly. "Everyone leave, and tell the guards to close the gates." Skailar said walking away.

"Skailar no, no wait!" Lloyd took his sister's hand, and her glove slipped off.

"Lloyd! Give me back my glove!" Skailar said reaching for it.

"Skailar please! Please! I can't live like this anymore! I can't be left alone!" Lloyd said terrified of going back to the way things were.

"Than leave." Skailar said clearly, and angrily.

Skailar turned and walked way from her brother. "What did I ever do to you!" Lloyd yelled after his sister.

"Enough Lloyd." Skailar said sternly, not looking back at her brother.

"No, I want an answer! Why do you shut me out! Why do you shut the world out! What are you so afraid of!?" Lloyd yelled.

"Lloyd!" Frost began to cover the base of Skailar's dress. "I said. Enough!" she waved her hand in dismissal, and the floor in front of her, became icy, and spiky. "Oh no." Skailar said.

"I knew something was wrong here." someone whispered.

"Skailar." Lloyd says terrified.

Skailar turned and bolted. Skailar burst through the palace doors, and people cheered for her. Skailar kept running. That is until she bumped into someone, and fell to the ground. "Oh, I'm so so so sorry!" the man took Skailar's hand, only for her to pull away.

Fear raged through Skailar. "Your majesty. Are you alright?" a woman with a child asked.

Skailar got back up, and backed against the fountain in the middle of the court yard, and when her hand touched it, it became engulfed in frost and ice. "There she is! Stop her!" someone yelled behind Skailar.

"Please!" Skailar warned in terror. "Stay away, just stay away!" A burst of ice flew from her hands directly at the palace guards.

She took off running again. Ignoring her brother's calls from behind her. When she came to the Macentoch River, she froze. Where now? She thought. Then, she started to touch the river. It froze when she touched it. She looked back behind her. Lloyd was barely fifty feet away from her. She took off on the water. The cool liquid froze beneath her feet. "Skailar! Come back!" Lloyd called.

Skailar ignored her brother, and kept running. It took a little while to reach the edge of the kingdom. But, when she reached the Birch Wood Forest, she stopped, and leaned on a tree for support. Skailar then touched the tree to push herself away, and the tree froze right there. Skailar quickly pulled her hand away. "Oh Lloyd." she said tears welling in her eyes. "Why did fate curse me like this?" she said staring at her hands.

Skailar just stood there. For a long time, she stood in that place by the frozen tree. She began walking again, and the snow, she finally noticed it. A little bit of a laugh was relaced from her mouth.A smile then grew on her lips. "I'm... free." she said happily.

She began to reach a mountian base. She remembered how she used to recreate this thing to make her brother began an all out run, until she found she'd gotten onto the mountain. She smiled again. She never thought she'd actually be free. "It's freezing tonight, in the middle of June. Everything in my way has frozen. My fears, my worries are finally gone." She didn't notice it before, but her dress, had half way been eaten by frost. "I'm a queen of fear, and second chances, I can finally run and dance and play." she looked back at the city she left behind. "Lloyd." she said. "I need to say something to you." She knew he'd not hear, but she used to sing to him all the time. "Of course I wanted to build a snowman! There I said it I confessed! But I had to stay locked up inside! I used to hate to hide! But it was for the best! You always were my best friend! I wish that I could have been out there by your side! Of course I wanted to build a snowman! I would have loved to build a snowman!" she sang in a slight whisper.

* * *

**Okay, first, I don't know what to do when Skailar builds her snow fortress, because well, Elsa sings Let it Go then, and I suck at writing songs (That song was an edited version of Of Course I want to Build a Snowman by Tumblr user Reigndeersarebetter)**


End file.
